


Ygoshipolympics Team Sargasso [Prompt 5]

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts Regrets [Challenge: Promises] and Nostalgia [Challenge: Crossover] </p>
<p>First story by me<br/>Second story by jadenyugi9 on tumblr [warnings for her story in chapter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My story is set in the WarkidsAU hence why Yuto makes a short appearance. Otherwise all I have to say is this story is just about Zexa II's [Second] regret for giving up Michio to Standard.

It had only been a few years since such a decision had to be made. It was either keep the boy and see what happens, or give him up and know that he'll be safe. It wasn't an easy one to make though, and they regretted. Despite everything that had lead up to that moment where he left them, life was...enjoyable. Almost normal really. He went to school like any kid, his parents raised him like and any good parent would do even though they weren't sure how to raise him.

Now, that it was his birthday Second could feel all those memories coming back to her. And they hurt, they hurt her so much. All she wanted is for him to be there with her.

“You really can’t act like this. I mean, yeah, I know, today isn’t a good day, but, you can’t just sit around all day.”

Second was laying on her side with her back to Vector.  
“I don’t care. If I don’t do anything today I don’t care. I just...I just want to sleep today, that’s all.”

“God you're so stubborn.” He said getting out of bed. She rolled her eyes and continued to lay there.

“Are you really going to do this? I mean, really? You know, that as we speak something could be happening down in Heartland?”

Second sighed and rolled over.

“I haven’t heard anything, and Fourth would take care of it if something was happening down there.” She said in an annoyed tone.

“Oh, okay. Well what about Yuto? You two are supposed to train together today.”

"Just...if you see him tell him I'm sick."

"You know that won't work. He's not stupid." She glared him.

"Well I am now, so tell him that."

"Are you kidding me?!" He threw this hands up. "You are acting like such a child! All just because it's his birthday!" He regretted saying that the second it come out of his mouth. Her glare turned into a more distressed look, as though she was about to cry. She turned about way from him about way gain and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Just...get out of here." Vector surged and walked out. Today was not going to be easy for either of them. He sighed, at least he was better off than her.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there but at some point she had felled asleep.

"Second, Second can you open the door?" Someone asked with a knock. She woke up and glanced at the door.

Of course he sent him.

"It's open, Yuto, just come in." The door opened slowly and the young boy walked in.

"Um, Vector and the others told me to bring you this." He said showing her the tray of food he held.

She looked at the food blankly and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. Just...take it back. And don't bring anything for dinner, I don't want to eat." Yuto set the tray down.

"Sorry, but they told me I had too...and, I also want you to eat too."

She wrapped the blankets tighter around her and shook her head.

“Well, I’m not going to, sorry…”

“Find, I guess.” He turned to walk out. “Oh, also, Vector told me to tell you that he wants to take you somewhere in a few hours.”

That caught her attention.

“Did he say where?” Yuto shook his head.

“No, all he said was it might help? Something like that.”

Staying to his word Vector showed up several hours later. Or at least Second figured it had been a few hours, not that she was keeping track of time.

“Hm, so you actually laid here all day?” She tried to act like she was still asleep. “How boring.”

“Well why should today be entertaining?” She finally spoke up.

“I don’t know, I’m sure you’d feel better then.”

“Ha, yeah right,” She tossed the blanket away. “Nothing can make make me ‘better’ today. And you know that.” She spat. He threw his hands up.

“Well sorry!”

Second got out of bed and stood in front of him.

“You act like nothing's wrong today, that it’s just like any other day. That all we have to worry about is that stupid war!” She jabbed a finger at his chest. “Do you not know what today is? Do you not?” He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

“Yes, I’m VERY well aware of what today is. You just don’t seem to noticed because all you’ve been doing is moping around!”  
“You don’t get it! You didn’t care about him! That’s why you aren’t hurting like me!” Tears started to run down her face. She had felt nothing but regret for the past day, and it had been bottled up the whole time making her feel even worse.

“You don’t understand anything Vector!”

“Why do you say that, how do you know I don’t miss him too, do you really think I’m that heartless?” She looked away from him and started wiping her tears away.

He had a point, over the past few years he had changed, not that she wanted to say that. He frowned and walked around her.

“I figured today would be hard, I mean, it’s been three years since we gave him up, but this past year has been hard...So,” He looked her his shoulder. “I talked to Third and asked if it was possible for us to go to standard to at least see if he was okay.”

Second was speechless.

“Really? We’re going to do that.”

“Yeah, I promise. I just, want you happy.’

“T-..Thank you.” She moved closer to him and hugged him from behind. “I’m sorry...for yelling…”

“It’s okay. Now come on. Get something on and will talk to Third.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written by jadenyugi9 on tumblr.  
> A few warnings are character death [not graphic], prostitution [not graphic].  
> Also, to be warned her English is not the greatest and even with me going over the story it still can be hard to understand. Very sorry for that
> 
> Note: The song she wrote has not been edited

Yuya was a reporter with a good job now, he was returning home after having a interview with Yugo, a motorcycle user who had a race with King Jack Atlas at Neo Domino City. After he finished with this job, he needed to return to Miami city, but before he could go there, he had to rest in another place and that was Heartland City, the city that was before his city. It’s very late at night, so he really needed to sleep a little before going back home, maybe he could send the report by mail, that was his idea so while he was searching for a place to rest, he found one bar that was very shiny, which caught his attention.

“Bar and Motel”

Yuya was happy to find a motel so close, where he doesn’t need to search anymore into the night in the city. The tomato boy walked inside the bar and found a lot of people drinking. A few people stared at him with weird expression, but after a few seconds, they would turn away to continue talking and drinking.

“How weird.”  Yuya kept walking and was searching for the owner of the motel. He saw the bartender and went up to him, “Excuse me…where can I find the owner of the motel?”

The bartender smiled, “Oh, wait right here. I will talk to her for a while, please sit down. Oh and do you want to drink something while you’re waiting?” The boy shakes his head and the bartender nods, afterwards he goes up stairs.

Yuya decides to look at the place and the bar reminds him a lot of different movies about pirates and old west. The place looked like it was made with wood and there was a band playing songs. He felt a little happy and noticed there were two individuals who were sitting next to him.

One of them was tall, having blue hair with green, which was using a blue or purple cloak. He was looking up and down at Yuya while he was staring at him.

“Yuto.” The boy called for his partner who was drinking and looking at nothing, maybe he was lost on his mind. “YUTO!!”

His partner turns around and sees him, “What?”

“Look at that boy, he looks so much like you.”

Yuto looked at the boy next to him and the boy with red and green hair definitely looked much like him and Yuya feels the gaze, so he looks at Yuto.

“Umm, something wrong?…”

Yuto snapped out of his fixed gazed. “Oooh, no sorry…my bad, I was looking at you because for some reason my partner said you looked like me.”

Yuya looked at Yuto and he realized, he was right when he said he looked like him, the only difference was the colors and wearing darker clothes.

“Actually, it’s weird that you really looked like me, because in Neo Domino City, I found someone else who looks like me too, his name is Yugo and now you..it’s very weird and funny.”

Yuto heard that name before and then he recognize, “Ahh! That motorcycle boy…uughh, one day he came here making noises and confusing the sister of my partner with his friend, he was very noisy, so please don’t tell me you are like him….”

The tomato boy felt very surprised at the reaction from that person, so he giggles and shakes his hands, “Nonono, I don’t know him very well, I am just simply a reporter and I just interviewed him, but I really don’t know much about his life as if he is a noisy person..hehe.”

Yuto looked at him more seriously and then he sighed, “Sorry…I was thinking you were very similar to him or something, my apologies…umm I think it will be good to introduce ourselves…My name is Yuto and my partner is Kurosaki Shun, and you?..”

Yuya smile and shakes his hand, “My name is Sakaki Yuya, it’s nice to meet you Yuto and Kurosaki..”

Shun only waves his hand and keeps drinking while Yuya finally sits and talk with Yuto on the bar.

“So Yuya, what brings you here in Heartland City?” Yuto took another sip from his drink and was very interested about this new boy.

“Oh well, as I said I am a reporter and I’m in search for news. The TV station from Miami sends me to Neo Domino City to report the race with Yugo and Jack Atlas, and I’m just returning from that interview, but is very late at night and I don’t think I can find a bus at this time.”

“Oohh, you are from Miami city and I understand it’s night over there and the time is 11:36 pm. The bus from here to Miami is at 6:00 am to 10:00 pm, but don’t worry this place is comfortable and you searched for a motel and for this bar too.”  

“I can see that but I don’t drink much. I don’t have much time to search for more motels in the city, or maybe they are more expensive and maybe it takes me so long to find one before 12 pm..heh!”

Both boys continued talking and the bartender comes downstairs to return to his place and smiles at Yuya.

“The owner is waiting for you upstairs, please go up the stairs and you can find three rooms, the first room is the one you’ll need to go to.”

“Oh thanks and see you Yuto.” Yuya waves his hands to the boy when he looks at him and he goes up the stairs while Yuto looks at Shun.

“You’re right, he looks so much like me, only he is a little more happy and not as noisy as that Yugo one, but he is a little more quiet.”

“I think it’s weird how there is someone like you at Neo Domino City and in Miami, the only thing missing on the island of academy is someone like you.” Shun drinks more and finish with his cup and he takes another one.

“No way, something like that would be very weird…”

Yuya was smiling and goes down with a key, he walks outside and made a few sighs to them.

“I will return soon.”

After that, he leaves the place for few more minutes and Yuto takes another drink while he sees his partner was thinking about other things.

“Don’t tell me you can’t forget about that incident with that boy with blue hair and candies.”

Shun cover his face while having red cheeks and Yuto didn’t know why. Was it because he was drinking or he still felt shame about that boy fooling him.

“That doesn’t matter and I just need to drink a little more, I will forget about that stupid moment.”

Yuto wanted to keep talking to him, but then Yuya appears and sits next to them.

“I have returned and I have decided to take a drink too.” Yuya turns around towards the bartender, “Do you have milkshakes or only milk?”

Shun looked at Yuya with disappointment, “What is this? You are at a bar and you want milk?!!”

“Shun please it’s..” Yuto wanted to calm his partner and Yuya looked very surprised at him.

“No but’s, now drink something better you little shit or I will kill you here!!”

“Yes sir!!” Yuya felt very worried and with fear, so he asked for a drink and the bartender gives one to him, however the boy looked very worry about drinking and Yuto looked at him.

“Yuya, do you like coffee?”

Yuya nodded and Yuto ask for a cup of coffee and changed Yuya’s drink for him.

“Yuto…You.”

“Shh…I prefer this drink and you don’t have to drink something you don’t want.”

Yuya smile at him and they kept on talking with each other for almost the entire night and when it was 1:10 am, everyone was so drunk, even Shun, but Yuya looked at Yuto who was not chatting and he could hear people starting to sing and hum. Even Yuto and Shun were humming the song. He was interested in the song and for a few minutes he was quiet to hear the lyrics, but since people were very drunk, and it was very hard for him to understand the lyrics, but the pace was very good and maybe catchy.

“Excuse me Yuto, what song is everyone singing?”

Shun again looked at Yuya with disappointment and Yuya was feeling very worried about waiting to hear Shun yelling at him again for something he did bad, but Yuto calmed him down by hitting him and Yuya was very surprised seeing him act like that, although it worked because Shun fell on the bar without moving.

“Don’t worry about him, he is okay and as for that song. It’s a song from this city and the name of it is Sweet Second. It was created by Vector or it was said to be, and the song was based on a legend.”

"A legend?” Yuya was more interested about the song and since he is a writer too. When he has some free time, he writes a book and he is now searching for something new for his book and he thinks that by being a reporter, it can help him to find more ideas and inspiration for his books.

“Yes, a legend about the song Sweet Second, but the legend itself is about Vector’s wife.”

Yuya asked for another cup of coffee, “Yuto, can you please tell me about this history because I am really interested. I love stories like this and maybe you can help give me inspiration for my new book.”

Yuto looked him very surprised, “Your new book? Are you a writer?..”

Yuya nodded happily and Yuto looks like he was saying the truth, “Oh man, I wasn’t waiting to find a writer…fine…fine, I tell you this…”

* * *

“This is the truth about Second…nobody knows her real name, someone used to call her Yuma, but the other ones call her Second, she was a beautiful woman with orange hair with pink bangs, her gold eyes are like real shining coins. She was born here in Heartland City, a place with so much love and she falls in love with someone called Dark, someone who looks like the counterpart of her and nobody know what was his name is either or maybe Second loves to hide real names, but she use to called her love Darky.”

“Both came to live far from the city, close to a beach where they put up bar for both which Darky was happy to be the bartender and Second used to cook for the customers and when it was night, she danced with other maidens. The bar was very popular and everyone loves to go there to look at that beautiful woman and drink refreshing drinks.”

“But one day, a tragic day came. The man of Second died because of a heart attack and Darky dies in front of everyone and in Second’s hands..everyone knew about this tragedy and everyone was gone. The bar did not open its doors for one year. A few people used to hear that beautiful woman cry, but she never go outside and after 3 months a few people would  find her buying things or staying in the graveyard all day.

Everyone think she lost herself and she’ll never open the bar, so the customer left the place, but one day after a year had gone by, the bar was opened again, people was thinking about having a new owner, so that the woman will get over the death of her beloved husband.

People in the bar was the same, only this time she was the bartender. While the food was getting made, everyone kept drinking and waiting for food. The menu changed though this time, it was a double menu, the food was made very early and drinks, but after 12:00 pm, the menu was another one that made the men happy.

Soon everyone knows Second was dancing and cooking, sometimes she allows someone to dance with her or taste a new flavor on the food and everyone who’s in the office or kitchen takes so much time and even when it was not summer, many maids danced when the owner wasn’t there, that was to make noises and avoid hearing the weird sounds between Second and her few lucky customers.

The bar continued to have more customers and everyone loved the menu at night, but started to hate the cooking. Sometimes someone’s meal would be very cold and another found bugs like a cockroach. So many stop eating there, but they love drinking only to be the lucky one chosen for that wonderful and beautiful woman wanted.

One day Vector appeared, nobody knew who he exactly was, someone said he was a poet or maybe a singer, but he was hungry and walks closer to Second.

“Excuse me beautiful lady, I am hungry, what do you have to eat?”

Second smiled and she gave a certain food, also a kiss too which makes everyone know she chose another lucky man.

Vector didn’t know what that meant, but everyone was cheering for him to follow her. So he followed the beautiful woman to the kitchen and while he was waiting, she gives a special food, but he never got the food on the menu.

Second was giving it to him, and something during that he fell in love while Second was showing them both love, the music band started to play some music.

Vector was sitting at the table looking at that woman giving to him the pleasure, and the men who  wanted to be next to be fucked by her. Vector, for the first time felt confused, but he started to enjoy it. Second was so kind and happy to do that, but he notice she was sad too and while what she was making made her happy…very happy, so Vector after he finished with eating the special food, he went outside to be happy with her.

All the night, Second did a dance with him and felt very happy along with everyone, until she close the bar at 6:00 am and everyone was gone. Vector decided he wanted to know more about her only to realize she was crying in the kitchen during the mornings.

Vector was new around the city and he searched for more information about her, but he never finds any good news. The city was attacking her because she was a slut and most of those comments came from the woman for the man,she  was someone beautiful, but they thought she used that tactic to be happy, since she lost her husband.

After Vector knew about the history of Second, he saw her crying at one graveyard after she leaves her place. Vector found the name of her husband and he decided to hide the name form himself and when he returned to the hotel, he realize on his body, he was itching and when he looked at his body, he realized he was itching by fleas or bugs and then when he turned around, he took away a cockroach on his shoulder and he was terrified about why they have so many bugs, so many than a garden and he realized when he have sex with her at that place that have so many bugs, so he felt upset and decide not to return to eat at that place.

Vector didn’t return to the bar for a few weeks and Second kept giving a show to the men and at the same time trying to make herself happy.

Second was cleaning very happily at the bar when at the entrance Vector appeared, she smiled at him, but he asked her about why she would do that…if she really enjoy doing this to herself… Second felt very surprised about someone feeling very concerned about her.

“Oh, someone is worried for me, how cute…umm, maybe I am doing a good job…heh, you want me to give another special food before the bar is open officially?”

“No, I don’t want anything.” He moved closer to her and held her hands. He looked at her hair, and saw it was itching because of the bugs too.

“I am worry for a beautiful woman like you to be like this…I don’t think your beloved husband loved looking at you like this…”

Second open her eyes wide and looked very surprised. She took her hands away from him and had tears in her eyes while she looks at him, “You don’t need to worry for someone like me.. My life is mine and I am making my work, if you don’t like it, you can go away! But if you like it please respect my decision!!” She was feeling very upset and at the same time had tears because he reminded her of her husband, worrying for her when she did something stupid.

Vector leaves the place and she though she will never return again. That boy was different from the others. She always used to thank the customers for her happiness, for helping her forget her pain and maybe her decisions would let her see her see her husband soon.

But a few days later Vector appeared at night in the bar when she was dancing. She decided to ignore him and keep on dancing with the customers and smiling. For a few days Vector came in to drink, but he never do any other things. All her would do is write something in a notebook every night. He’d only go to drink something and write something specifically about her and she knows it’s something about her because he always write when she does something like talking, dancing or using the customer to make them both happy.

One day, Second was very curious about him, so she sat next to him.

“What are you doing every night here?”

Vector looked at her with a little upset expression and she giggled.

“Come on, don’t be mad and I am curious about what you're doing.”

He said nothing and kept writing.

“Oohh, looks like we have a mad customer…how bad at my bar nobody can be mad hehe.”

“I am writing a song.”

“Ooohh a song!! So you are a singer…hehe, that’s good to know about a new singer and if you want I can allow you sing on my bar…heh!”

“Well I will accept that offer.”

Second was giggling and not waiting for an answer, but he didn’t say anything, only taking her hand and kissing her which made her blush.

“Wait for my visit sweet Second and you can hear my song.”

She was still blushing and nods as he leaves the bar for a few days ago. He appears again and while everyone was sitting and drinking, Vector walks in to where the band was and after talking with everyone, they accepted and allowed him to stay there and when he just sits there, he was using his guitar to start playing.

**SWEET SECOND**

This is the history of second

She have a body to sin  

She red hair was like the fire

Where everyone wants to burn

And to burn oneself until to dawn

 

After closing the bar was a lament

To young male to dinner

The other menu was given more into

The fish of the day maybe

Was a claim on juice for ten

 

For sentence loneliness

Between legs a perhaps  

To return smile

To return be happy

 

Sweet Second, where are you?

Who stole your youth?

To rent some love

The kitchen was your bed

Making checks of pain

So I know this beautiful maid

When I was hungry, I ordered dinner

She smile happily

and one food she offer to me

Of meals she eat the few di..

..ferent times, I dinner so light

Few places are with menus so special

Went out to suffocate and not was summer

 

I keep the ring of carmin

Surround the “other” nose

For sentence loneliness

Between legs a perhaps  

To return smile

To return be happy

 

Sweet Second, where are you?

Who stole your youth?

To rent some love

The office was your bed

Making checks of pain

The day passed, the flowers are grown

I never forgot her, because she’s still on me

Since that night I have itches

And more bugs than a whole garden

I have leftover dinner there  

 

For sentence loneliness

Between legs a perhaps  

To return smile

To return be happy

Sweet Second, where are you?

Who stole your youth?

To rent some love

The office was your bed

Making checks of pain

Everyone was clapping, but he looked at Second’s face and she had tears in her eyes. That song represented her. Vector decided to leave the place while everyone keeps singing the song and while he was outside, Second found him.

“Why did you make that song?…” Second was next to him still with tears.

"Because I am a artist and I want to express this to you….“

"You don’t look at me like a slut?..” Second sees him with tears and hugs herself.

"No…I only see a sad woman who’s trying to be happy…" He rubs her cheek and looks at her gold eyes with tears.

"I.. I… that was sad I…I still miss him so much…" She start to cry and Vector hugs her.

"The first time I saw you, I knew you were someone special and the first night was amazing. You made me fall in love..But..You can’t continue on this way, your body will have the consequence…”

"I really don’t care, when I can go with him sooner, I really do not care what will happen to me…" She keep looking down and then again, she looks at his eyes with tears.

"I really care about you Second and I did this song, so you will never be alone anymore…"

Second sees him and smile while she kiss him.

“She fell in love with Vector and few months later, they got married so now she was Vector’s wife, but that place she got with her first love, it was infested with lots the bugs and the hater’s of the other woman closed the bar. After that, everyone never knew what happen to the pair but the song keeps playing in all the bars in Heartland City, the legend said if you keep singing this song in bars you will make this sad woman happy.”

* * *

Yuya was excited to that story and he did not realize it was about 4 am. He was sad and after knowing the song, he drinks more to sing along the song happily with everyone. After a few minutes Yuto decided to leave the place, since his partner was falling asleep since he didn’t hold his drinks well.

Yuya kept singing the song and he went outside to write it in his notebook about the story, however he now had a question.

"Ummm…this story was amazing, but every legend has a story or a past and if that’s true, maybe that bar exist.. but where I can find it?…" Yuya felt very sad now. Who is going to tell the story now that it was there and he not know if he would see Yuto again.

“Now how can I make this book is real?..”

“Excuse me sir, you want to do a book about this story?” Yuya looked at the bartender who talk with him earlier and he smiled.

“Yes, that story inspired me so much and I want to know it all to make a full book.”

The bartender was very quiet and then he went closer to him, “If you want to know more about this legend maybe I can help you, but only at 6 am.” The tomato boy accept and nods.

It was about 6 am and Yuya was awake for the entire night night drinking coffee and singing the song until he knows all of the lyrics. He wrote all of the song before he forgot. Everyone starts to leave the place and then when he was alone, the bartender was cleaning a few tables, then he makes a signal to Yuya.

“It’s time sir, please follow me.“ Yuya was surprise the bartender left his outfit on and he went outside with him, walking towards a big hill and until they found a beach. Yuya was feeling very tired from the walking for about one hour and he didn’t know what had happening the past night. It was something strange and he didn’t want to sleep.

Before he said something, he saw a big house of wood deteriorating. The bartender was smiling and Yuya didn’t understand why this person was still smiling and even weird was he never opened his eyes. Yuya went inside the house and he saw a few bugs and cockroaches. Never had Yuya walked so fast until he was stopped by that person who looked over where there used to be a room, but now it was impossible to walk over there because the ceiling was broken and there weren’t anymore stairs. But there was a portrait of a beautiful woman with orange hair and she was with someone who had dark skin.

"If you want to know all of the legend, promise me you will never talk about this place in your book. I don’t want people coming here to break the last thing she’s had.”

Yuya nods and the bartender smile and kept walking and where there used to be the kitchen which was now very broken and the sunshine was in there, showing so many flowers and a gravestone there. Yuya looked at the boy and he nodded to allow him go closer to the gravestone.

‘n love to my Second-Chan, a beautiful woman now resting well with your love husbands Darky and Vector loved by her son and his sister’

Yuya step back when he realized that was the gravestone of Second and that house was the bar where the legend talked.

"Wait… the.. if this the real gravestone of her and this line said about her son and sister… the legend not said nothing about a son or sister… how.. No.. Wait.. if you know this place that’s mean you are..”

Yuya turned around and sees the boy who led them there and if he remember the portrait if that picture was real that’s mean Second had orange hair and the boy front him have the hair orange, “You… you..”

"My name is Mitchio Mokota, since mom and dad never gave me a last name my aunt gave me one.“

Yuya felt more surprised.

"Wait, your aunt, you mean the sister of Second…you mean the woman in that bar was…”

"Yes, that woman in that bar is my aunt and the sister of my mom. My aunt wanted to call her Fourth and when mom was married to dad, she got pregnant with me, but a few years ago the past of my mom affected her and she got sick. Dad was sad because she finally will return with her first love and he will never see her, but mom said she’s not alone because there is a son of both and the song he did now is playing in all the bars.”

“Dad knows what mom said and before she died, and dad let me live with my aunt. I never know about my mom and my dad because that chat was between my aunt and dad. Aunt still doesn’t tell me so much about my dad, but after both loose this place, my mom tried to recover this one and dad did, but he used this place to make the graveyard of her and my other dad Darky so they both can still be in the place they loved..

“And here.. hehe…mom I am back hehe.“ Mitchio smiles and went closer to the gravestone to leave flowers, "I brought a friend and I hope this makes you happy.”

Yuya was feeling sad about hearing Mitchio talking with tears to the gravestone and then he walks a little more to allow him to keep talking with his mom and while he walks, he saw another portrait, this time was another boy with orange hair and purple eyes and he realize if Mitchio have purple and orange, he was the dad.. so Yuya used his camera to take pictures of the portraits and after Mitchio finishes and wipes his tears. Yuya thanks him and he promises he will get the book soon and after he gets it, he will give to him a copy.

“Mitchio, before I go, can you ask another question?”

“Yes, what is?”

"Why do you have another bar?“

Mitchio smiled and looks at the sky.

"Mom doesn’t like to be alone and if I do this, then I can hear the song my father made for her and I love how people sing the song happily because it’s like she’s still there and even I love it when new people come to the bar saying, ‘What is that song?’ Or ‘What is the legend?’ and then someone explain to them the legend.”

Yuya understands what Mitchio meant and that it happened for him to hear the song. He hears the legend. Mitchio is the bartender and he hears the legend of his own mother with the song of his own father. Yuya smiles as he leaves the place and while he says his goodbyes to him, he saw that woman she really loves so much to her as a sister only with a little more long hair. She hugged Mitchio and he hugged back.

* * *

Few months later, Mitchio return early to the bar with a book.

"Mitchi, what did you bring here?“ The aunt of Mitchio looked at him with tears and hugging the book.

"It’s here aunt.. the book of that boy…” Mitchio shows the book to his aunt and on the cover was the portrait of Second, this make Fourth have tears whilst she open the book.

Both was reading that book with the title, ‘History of love in Heartland City: My Sweet Second’ and at the end of the book, was the pictures of the portrait he shot and for the lyrics of the song where he is singing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story can also be found on FF.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11431969/1/SWEET-SECOND
> 
> She also drew something based off of this story  
> http://tophyart.tumblr.com/post/125729938689/sweet-second-based-in-other-au-so-sad-for-you


End file.
